Loving You Softly and Gently
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: She waits patiently for him.. She can't see him anywhere.. Disappointment takes over and transforms into anger and then sadness.. Will he ever show? Will she be heartbroken? *MIMATO* Read and Review plz!


Miyuki Hamasaki: Another Mimato? Probably...

Disclaimer: Digimon-Is-Not-Mine! (It'd be a great Christmas present though!)

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

°On the next chapter° *~NEW~* You probably know what this means too..

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

................................... *~NEW~* It's just used to part the '^On the last chapter^' thing from the actual story...

Title: Loving You Softly and Gently

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

A teenage girl stood on the stage, introducing herself to a large group of important people like the government, rich people etc.. Her long brown hair reached her waist and it waved against her pink, silky dress when she made the slightest movement. She had a great smile pasted onto her face but inside, she panicked. 

'Where _is he?' She asked herself. 'Could he be late? Or maybe he forgot! Or.. maybe.. maybe he didn't want to come.' Just thinking about such a thing made her feel down. However, her smile still stayed on her beautiful face as she began walking towards the piano. She took a deep breath and turned her head ever so slightly towards the careful watching crowd. Her big brown eyes wondered around the room, hoping to see at least a glimpse of him, his blonde hair, his clear blue eyes, just something that could reassure her that he was there for her, watching her, listening to every word she would play. She smiled once more at the crowd and raised her arms slightly and placed her hand on the piano, her fingers barely touching the keys of the piano. She stepped onto the pedal of the piano as she played the first note of Pachbel Canon. She tried her best to look around in the crowd, hoping once more. _

'He's here,' She reassured herself. 'I just can't see him in this big crowd. Yes, that's it.' She smiled to herself, giving herself more hope. She continued with her song. 

The girl played with such gentleness that the crowd watched so attentively that the sound of the piano bounced off of the big ballroom, making the music sound grander. Her fingers began to move quickly as the music grew louder and she would make less movement when she was playing the soft parts. Everybody watched quietly, watched this beautiful girl on the stage, relaxed by the music she played ever so softly and looked at her with respect. Yes, she _was the greatest pianist of all. Yes, she __could play any song softly enough to make you fall asleep, loud enough to keep you excited. And yes, she __would become much more famous then she was __now. If, that was __possible._

However her eyes began to water as she continued. 'He didn't come...' The disappointment took over her as she played her song, now with firm but soft movements of her fingers. She kept playing as her vision became blurry and repeated the words in her mind. 'He didn't come.. He didn't come.. He didn't _come!' Without realizing, she picked up the pace at the loudest part of the whole piece. She played firmly, angrily - she played what she felt. Her disappointment had now become anger. 'Why didn't he come? Didn't he think I was good enough?' _

The audience was still watching her quietly, not making a single movement. They watched her beginning to play louder and louder, until the loudness filled the room. Few noticed her eyes watering, but they all took the idea that she was so happy to play for this group. 'Of course,' They all thought, '_anybody should be honored to play for us.'_

Her eyes watered for a different reason. Though, nobody _here would understand. She closed her eyes, softening her movements._

They looked at her with admiration. They had never seen anybody play with such softness, play loudly but make it feel soft and gentle in the ears of others. Never seen anyone with such great talent.

The song got softer and softer as she neared the ending. Her anger suddenly began to transform into sadness. 'Why.. _Why didn't he come..?' She held her tears back - it would ruin all that make-up that she put on for hours and hours, trying to impress the people._

For a moment or two, she didn't care about the people. All she wanted to know was why he didn't come. Why didn't he show up? She let one tear trickle gently down her cheek and land on to the piano as she leaned to put force on the keys. 

"Mimi!" A sudden voice interrupted the song. The girl, amazed, looked up in surprise but continued with her song. Her eyes began to water once more. This time though, not because of sadness, anger _or disappointment. This time, in happiness. Her vision was blurred once more as she saw the blonde run toward the stage. Many people looked at him with annoyance and some complained quietly for the interruption he had caused._

The girl pressed the keys softly, playing the last notes of the song, ending the song Pachbel Canon. She smiled fully - no faking - and tears ran down her face. He _had come. He __had shown up. But most of all, he looked sorry._

The young boy began to walk up the stairs that lead to the stage. The girl was still sitting down by the piano. The boy grinned sheepishly as people watched quietly. She smiled. He was here. That was all that mattered. The boy began to walk nearer and nearer towards the girl but took a surprised step back when the girl began to play softly again.

She played a trill, making the boy's spine tingle with happiness. She ended the song once more softly and smiled at the boy for he was so close to her.

"I thought you weren't going to show up.." She whispered as she stood up.

"I'm sorry.. Something-" The boy was interrupted when the girl put her finger on his mouth.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now.." She said, her voice soft and gentle like the music she had played on the piano.

"You're a great pianist and you play great songs.." The boy smiled. "But your voice is music to my ears... There is no need for music in the world when a voice like yours exists."

"Thanks.." The girl blushed.

"You know what?" 

"What?"

"I love you Mimi..." The boy whispered into her ears softly, tickling her. Her eyes began to fill with clear tears as her lips trembled. She smiled into his gentle blue eyes as they moved closer to each other until their lips met. She smiled again, her lips brushing on his once more.

"I love you too Yamato.."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: Just a little short ficcie.. VERY short.. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


End file.
